


Electric Avenue!

by Chibimun



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Fusions, thats it for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimun/pseuds/Chibimun
Summary: One of Insano's plans gone awry leads to an...odd set of circumstances. Mostly involving fusion.





	1. The Origins Issue

**Author's Note:**

> yo! im trying my hand at another multichapter fic, based on a couple fusions ive made. i hope you enjoy my kids!

Linkara hadn't seen Insano for awhile. That wasn't necessarily a good hing or a bad thing; usually a longer wait meant a more difficult scheme to untangle, but it was also Insano, so it probably wouldn't be that bad, anyways. Still, for some reason, he was on edge today. He sat down on his futon, rubbing his temples--

_BANG!_

..and discovered he had had full right to be on edge. The crashes from upstairs continued, followed by the reedy, high-pitched cackling Linkara was more than familiar with. He sighed, laying a hand on the magic gun from her holster.

He rushed up the stairs, but didn't fully expect. First of all, the door wasn't even destroyed, just opened (he guessed all that noise must've been Insano getting through the runes). Second of all, behind Insano, who was still cackling (eyes presumably closed in manic delight, since he hadn't reacted to Linkara's presence), were Spoony and the Nerd, tied together back-to-back. Spoony looked tired, and the Nerd looked like if there wasn't tape smacked over his mouth that his muffled shouts would be higher rated than the content he was currently in (as was trademark). And, under closer inspection...was that a ROB wedged between the two? Weird.

"Why are you bringing random people into my house, Insano?"

"Ah, Linkara! You've finally decided to show yourself!" He grinned, wheezing. "They're  _hostages!_ Now, you'll have no choice but to surrender to my demands, or they fry!"

Linkara stared at the oddly-shaped gun in Insano's hand. It had a piece of masking tape with "DESTRUCTION" written hastily on it in permanent marker. "Are you...Okay?" He scratched the back of his neck.

He wheezed some more, clearly exhausted. "What? It's not like whatever charms you put on your door," He puffed. "Prevented me from breaking it down myself!"

"It's just, you look like--" He whipped out the magic gun, blasting Insano's hand. He dropped his weapon, screeching as he fumbled to catch it.

 _"You fool!_ You could've killed us all!" Insano shouted, apparently checking the gun for any chips and scratches. "You heroes always make it so difficult to bring something deadly to a fi--" He had been too busy inspecting to notice Linkara, pointing the barrel of the magic gun dead between his eyes. He squeaked, going rigid.

"Alright, Insano." Linkara sneered.  _"Explain."_

"Fine, dammit, fine!!" He hastily re-holstered his gun. "I was planning to steal back Neutro in exchange for the hostages."

"Stealing back Neutro?  _Again?_ _"_ He sensed the mood. "That's  _not_ an invitation for you to keep yelling. Now, about the hostages..." He stared at the trio. The Nerd's face was redder than a tomato. Linkara winced. "Spoony and the Nerd, I can understand but...the ROB?"

"Found it on the way here." Insano crossed his arms. "Figured it might be useful, but it's just a pain in the ass."

Linkara rubbed his temples. "Did you take something with  _sentience?"_

That was answered with another string of muffled curses, but not from the Nerd.

"Eh." Insano shrugged. "Now, are you expecting me to let them go?"

"Preferably." Linkara pushed the barrel closer.

Insano smirked at him, jabbing his own gun into Linkara's stomach. "Then you're barking up the wrong tree,  _hero!_ I'm not letting them go until you give Neutro back!  _I'm_ his creator and hence his rightful owner!"

 _"I'm not giving you the damn robot back!"_ Linkara swiftly hit the other man's arm out of the way, socking him in the face.

Insano made a small noise as he hit the ground, the gun out of his reach. "I need to improve my hand-to-hand combat," He muttered, adjusting his goggles. He rose to his feet, attempting to regain his balance, and saw Linkara's foot perched above his gun.

 _"No!"_ He shrieked, tackling him "If you destroy that thing there's no  _telling_ what could happen!"

"And I'm not gonna be around to find out what'll happen if it stays in your hands!  _Pollo!"_ Linkara shouted.

Pollo emerged from behind a counter. "Linksano is on his way from Comicon-One, but the Harvey and 90's are unavailable due to the tour."

"Doesn't matter, we can get this finished before it'll matter. Shoot that gun!"

_"You absolute moron! Are you listening to me at all?!"_

"'Kay." Pollo fired a shot at the gun, which promptly exploded.

The entire house was filled with a blinding light, the whiteness bursting open every door, even rushing downstairs. The last thing Linkara heard was Insano screeching, and the faint noise of Linksano shouting after them before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapter should be up fairly soon; i just need to edit them a bit! ive got a pretty okay buffer ready, though! i really hope you all enjoy this :]


	2. Some Weird Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fusions are coming!  
> ...Most of them, at least.

He woke up groggy, vision blurry and muscles feeling sore. He snatched his glasses off the floor, and while he could see a bit better, it didn't help the headache that was contributing the  _other_ half of the blur.

_...Wait._

He stared at his hands. Was his coat lighter than usual? Was it...darker than usual? Why was it brown? Why  _wouldn't_ it be? He hadn't worn glasses in years, had he?

He blinked, taking a better look around. His brain fog seemed to have cleared a bit. He licked his lips, shaking slightly. He tried for a second to form a word, but he could barely choke out even half a sound, until--

_"Fuck!"_ He shouted, breaking the silence. His voice was both higher and lower than he remembered it, and it gave him a headache. He smacked his hands over his mouth, face turning red for a reason he could hardly identify. "Okay..." He rubbed his temples, humming. "Think, Linkara, think, what-- _Linkara?!"_ He squawked, giving himself a pat-down.  _"Linkara?!_ What's going on, what did you do?! What did  _I_ do?!  _Yes,_ what did  _you_ do!!" He chattered, feeling his headache come back. He stared at his hands again, eyes going wide behind his large, round glasses.

_"Oh._ _"_

"Shit,  _shit--"_ Someone groaned nearby. He looked behind him and saw another man, trying to sit up. "This is  _such_ bullshit."

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting up and extending a hand to the other.

"No thanks you  _you._ _"_ He sneered, taking the hand and almost yanking him down in the process.

He ignored the rudeness. Couldn't particularly blame him. "Nerd?"

"Yeah?" He paused, face screwing up.  _"No?_ What's going on?"

"I think, um, whenever Pollo shot my gun-- _Insano's_ gun, it...stuck us together? Or something." He felt his hands twitch, fumbling with the stethoscope that was slung around his neck, idling noting it seemed to replace Linkara's scarf.

"I knew I'd never let my hair grow out this short." He muttered. "...Wait."

"This is no time to be discombobulated!" He barley recognized the sound of his own voice. "We need names, and we need plans!"

The other man stared at him. "Names? We already have names."

"If were going to be stuck as single entities, we're going to need to operate like single entities, or we're never going to fix this! And besides, do either of those names you have feel right to you?"

There was a pause. He crossed his arms. "...No."

"Exactly! Now, let's brainstorm."

"Whatever you say."

Through an incredibly short debate, brought on by Linkara and Insano's names being relatively easy to mash together and Spoony and the Nerd's combined impatient (and very pissed) indifference, they'd settled on "Karasano" and "Gamer" respectively. Gamer decided his own name was stupid as hell, but again, the impatient indifference kicked in.

"Now," Karasano stared at the scattered fragments of gun on the floor. "This might be...a little difficult to repair."

"If we're stuck like this forever, I swear to all that is  _holy,_ I will beat your ass!"

"Hold on a second," He stared harder at the pieces. "I feel like I'm...forgetting something."

Gamer huffed. "Well, hurry up with remembering!"

Everything snapped into place. Out of reflex, he placed his hand on the magic gun.

_The magic gun!_

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  _"Hey, you okay in there?"_ He whispered.

"I'm not stuck to anyone, if that's what you're asking." Margaret's voice sounded more tired than anything.

"Okay." He let out a sigh of relief, and half-wondered why and  _how_ he was talking to the gun. "Hang in there. Hopefully this will all be over soon, yes?"

"Whatever you say. Stay safe out there, nerd." He felt a light, invisible hug.

"I will." He sighed, opening his eyes and smiling. He felt better, if not slightly confused. "I don't think I'll be able to fix this, but maybe Nimue can get up somewhere."

Gamer stared at him blankly, and Karasano guessed it was partly because of the whole "talking to someone that probably couldn't be seen or heard by him" thing.

"Comicron-One, my ship, has a computer system." He elaborated. "She can probably help. Her, or...oh, shit." He sighed. "Linksano probably got caught up in this mess, too."

"There's  _more_ of those rabid little science men?" Gamer groaned. "I mean, of course there is, but... _ugh,_ everything's scrambled."

Karasano frowned. "It's not very nice to call someone rabid, you know. Honestly, the  _nerve_ of some people."

"I keep fuckin' forgetting hald of you is the weirdo that kidnapped us."

"Mind your own business." He made a strangled noise, balling his fists and then letting them relax. "Okay, okay, we need to get this no Nimue, no more dilly-dallying."

A calm voice filled the room. "Information-"

"GAH!"  _"JESUS CHRIST!"_

"My apologies for startling you." Karasano could almost hear a frown in Nimue's voice. "I have already finished a scan on both the broken gun and a general scan on the house."

"Great job, Nimue." He clasped his hands together. "Are all the necessary parts for a rebuild intact?"

"Most of the pieces are intact to a degree, but more materials will be required for a proper replication."

"Do you mind printing off a list? C-Can you do that?" He scratched his head sheepishly. "...I forgot."

"You  _forgot?!"_ Gamer shouted. "How do you forget the basic functions of you own space computer?!"

_"I've_ never worked with it before!!" He screamed back. "Listen, just because I'm made of their parts doesn't mean I..." He put a hand to his forehead, suddenly woozy. A hand appeared on his shoulder, and he barely noticed that Gamer had showed up behind him.

"Information: It is likely your form is still reconciling itself mentally, and that after being fused for the amount of time that you have, it is becoming more adjusted."

"Yes, yes, I see..." Karasano held his hand in his chin, humming.

Gamer tapped his foot. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you been feeling a little better since you woke up?" His glasses, with their large, opaque lenses, seemed to shine. "We're a sum of their parts. If you blend the dry ingredients and the wet ingredients, do they stay separated in the bowl?"

"Uh, no." Gamer looked at the ground. "Obviously." He may or may not have had an idea of what Karasano was talking about.

"Well, that's us, okay? We're both mixtures. When we woke up the batter was still...all lumpy, see? We're beating out the lumps by existing. The longer we're up, the smoother the "mix" gets, the better we function as individuals. Hence, the more effective we'll be in efforts of our separation!"

Gamer stared at the other man, who was now only a few inches away from him, a pleasant smile on his face. He was quiet for a few seconds, before delicately pushing Karasano away. "Personal space.  _Please."_

"Oh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Information: the print-out is complete." Nimue startled the duo again. "I have also found the presence of two other organic entities in the house, both in your same situation." She concluded.

"How are there  _more?"_ Gamer rubbed his eyes. "There were only four of us here, not counting the robots."

"You must've missed  _Linksano."_ The strangest feeling passed over Karasano; a mix of trust and skepticism. "But I don't know what happened to him. Nimue, was there anyone else in the house?"

"Information: There was a strange leftover energy signal coming from the storage room."

Karasano took a second to register that bit of info, before groaning. "Oh  _no."_

"What? Who was in the st--"

A loud cackle sounded from the top of the stairs, paired with the emergence of a man with a dark longcoat and large glasses to match Karasano's, that glimmered slightly green in the light.  _"HELLO,_ _MY DEAREST TEST SUBJECTS!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive left the the visual descriptions of the fusions a bit vague (you can decide what they look like yourself, kinda!), but for reference, heres my designs for the boys that've shown up so far.  
> karasano: https://twitter.com/superdimentios/status/1089232418710700038  
> gamer: https://twitter.com/superdimentios/status/1091125435306598400  
> [linksano+moarte]: https://twitter.com/superdimentios/status/1090270558372143104


	3. Still Some Weird Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasano and Gamer meet two new fusions, and make some plans.

"Who. In the hell. Is _that."_ Gamer stared at the strange, pale man with a look of mild disgust.

"That is presumably the mixture of a mad scientist," Karasano paused to wince. "and the horror host ghoul that bums around here."

 _"CORRECT!"_ Said mixture bellowed, laughing as the two jumped. "I am the conglomerative being of new science and old viscera, that _connects the ages of death together!!"_

Karasano adjusted his glasses, annoyed. "That's nice. Do you have a name?"

He hummed. "I've put some thought to it in my short time being here. I think I've settled on..." He tilted his head. "...Edgar."

"Your name's dumb as hell!" Gamer blurted, face quickly turning red as he looked to the ground, remembering his own unfortunate title. And how much worse it was.

"Okay, Edgar, that's cool." Karasano felt a migraine coming on. "Whatever. I'm Karasano." He pointed at the shortest man in the room. "That's Gamer. We're trying to fix this."

"Fix? What is there to _fix?_ I feel better than I ever have before, dear test subje- _ow!"_ Edgar rubbed his head, where Karasano had thrown a TV remote at him. "Hrmph. I suppose I will lend you my services, if that is what you're requesting."

"Okay."

"But I will _not_ like it."

"Fine with me."

With that, Edgar had joined the party, much to Karasano's growing annoyance and Gamer's growing headache.

"Nimue, isn't there supposed to be someone else?" Karasano looked up to the ceiling. _"Anyone_ else?"

"You wound me." Edgar placed a hand on his chest, leaning back on his heels. "You wound me, and my half-dead heart."

"Information: My scans were unable to locate the fourth fusion." Nimue said concisely.

"What?" His eyes widened. He couldn't place his nervousness. "What do you mean you can't find them?"

"Wherever they are, my scans cannot find them. I have scanned the house and the immediate area around it; there are no signs of the energy signal I found upon the mass creation of all of you."

"It's probably not important right now." Gamer sighed. "We should just worry about us for right now, we can help whatever fuckin' weirdo that's trapped in limbo later. That sound good to all of you?"

 _"INDEED it does!"_ Edgar screeched, with his nasal voice and indistinguishable accent.

 _"Stop fucking doing that!!"_ He shouted back.

Karasano was exasperated. "I think we should _all_ stop yelling, please?" He groaned.

"I agree." A metallic voice spoke up from across the room. "I just woke up a bit ago, and you're all already giving me a _major_ headache.

The trio collectively stared at the small blue robot making his way over. It looked as if Pollo's torso had been shrunk and placed on top of the ROB's bottom piece. His red eye had been replaced with one of ROB's black ones, and even with only that and the beak for any facial features, Karasano could tell that he felt a little uncomfortable.

"...And I don't even have a brain to _get_ a headache." The robot's new arms fidgeted experimentally. "Glad I can finally take some of these babies for a spin, at least.

"Pollo! ...ROB?" Karasano cocked his head. "...Pollorob? He said slowly.

"Sounds about right to me, given the situation." Pollorob landed on the ground with a tiny _thunk._ "Fusion, huh? This is a load of nonsense."

"You could say that again." Gamer popped his knuckles. "This is bullshit. This is Super Bullshit 64."

Edgar cackled. "My test subjects, you are so short-sighted. No offense, of course."

"None taken." Karasano grit his teeth. "Listen, no more circle-talk, most of us don't seem to like this, let's just get the list from Nimue, and _go."_

"I thought we were gonna try to find the secret fusion, or whatever the fuck that was?" Gamer kept trying to pop his knuckles, but had ran out of knuckles to pop.

"Doesn't matter. Nimue, you said the list was printed?"

"It is waiting for you downstairs." Nimue said, with a smile in her voice. "Do not be afraid to contact me if you need anymore help. I trust that you will be able to solve this problem.

Karasano smiled back. "Thank you very much, miss--" He covered his mouth, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that."

"Intriguing..." Edgar muttered. "It seems as if our singular personalities develop further the longer we're around..."

_"I already figured that out, you gothic clown!"_

_"More than one man is allowed to make an assumption, test subject! I underestimate neither of us!"_

The rest of the party watched in sheer confusion as the two went at it. It was a long bout of bickering until Karasano went downstairs to retrieve the list. This included many false starts, though, where he'd begin his descent, but either of them would mutter something under their breath and the fighting would start again. Edgar still looked incredibly sour by the time Karasano was _finally_ rummaging through papers downstairs.

"I'd ask what in the hell they did to each other, but I don't think I wanna know." Gamer grimaced.

Pollorob sighed. "As far as I know, it's literally half a petty sibling discourse _thing,_ and half agitation at being kept up all night through October."

"Huh. I guess I kind of understand. You all live out much crazier lives than I'm used to." He resorted to popping his neck. "I think."

"I guess so. Part of me's not exactly used to all this mess I'm thinking about. You're a part of this mess now too, though."

"I'm...strangely okay with that."

"Trust me, you won't be."

 _"Alright!"_ Karasano emerged from the staircase, holding the piece of paper in the air above him. "Gentlemen, we have out list!"

"What's on it?" Gamer perked up. "I can't fuckin' wait to get this over with."

"Mostly materials I'm sure Insano has in his lab." He tapped his fingers together. "We get the materials, we get the gun, we unfuse everyone, and we're all free to go on our ways. Are all of you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Pollorob sounded bored.

Karasano grinned, marching towards the front door. "Perfect! Let us begin our quest, yes?" And he flung the door wide open.

...to be greeted with the star-speckled night sky.

"Oh." He stared. "I...uh...Nimue, what time is it?"

"Information: it is currently 11:23 PM."

_"Jeez!"_

"Perhaps we should save out venture until the morning, dearest test subjects." Edgar held his hands. "Rest, conserve our energy, and whatnot."

Gamer yawned. "Sounds peachy to me. I call dibs on that comfy-looking couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres my little design for pollorob! https://twitter.com/superdimentios/status/1090278364936617984  
> where is the mystery fusion, i wonder?


	4. where'd you go when you were done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's out there.

The first thing he felt was the cold. The feeling was familiar to him; a comfort to one side, a stinging reminder to the other. He didn't even remember how he got outside in the first place.

He remembered being yanked from his plane between planes, where he liked to watch the action from. He didn't have anything better to do anymore, after all. There was lots of shouting, which he was used to, but not much was happening.

He remembered being separated from a live dead weight, freed from a forced prison. He barely remembered anything that had happened before _this_ for years.

He lightly ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, experimenting. Sensations, new and old, flooded his mind like a river. There was a small weight on his right hand, and an incessant chatter in his ears that came with it. He started at the wall in front of him with a dead, glazed look.

Ha. _Dead._

He should've been dead, after all, and not just for the fact that he was laying outside a nice, warm house in the freezing cold. No, he should've been dead long before this. Something in his gut told him so.

But he _wasn't_ dead. At least, not as dead as he expected to be. And that was a definite plus.

His stomach growled and the mindless chattering of his thought formed into a single, unified word. The rind on his right hand pulsed a dull warmth through his body.

He was hungry.

 _"Flesh."_ He rasped, noting how distant his voice sounded.

His stomach growled again.

Dear god, he was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones so short! just figured id let the mystery fusion have his spotlight  
> this one's design is a secret for now! its up to you to determine how he looks. maybe take a guess at who the components are! ...if you arent in one of the places where i loudly talk about the plot to this, fhdjfhdg


End file.
